


Kings Of Understatement

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Basically after the game but if they were older, Gay, High School Ages, High School Stick Of Truth AU, M/M, Slash, Stick of Truth AU, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig’s idea of ‘funny’ and Tweek’s were not quite the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Of Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> I had this handwritten for a while, now, and I’m finally getting to typing things that need it. Going to try and get out most of it, tonight. If nothing else, I have one more Creek fic to type up, and I want to at least get that done. Hopefully I can keep up this productivity. Anyway, enjoy guys!

“It’s funny.” Craig forced a chuckle instead of letting out a pained gasp, “I saw this coming from a mile away and I still didn’t do anything to prevent it.”

“You always _have_ been able to read Clyde like a book.” Came the disgruntled huff of the blond patching him up, “Wouldn’t say getting your ass handed to you is funny, though. You should have stayed with us, you wouldn’t have to have me lick your wounds if Douchebag hadn’t of had to beat you up.” This was said with a jerk of his head and simultaneous eyeroll.

“You know, Tweekers, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” The playful smile on his face fell quickly as Tweek poked one of the cuts on his arm, “Ow, babe! Jesus Christ.” Out of habit, the stockier teen lifted his middle finger.

“Don’t start with me, Craig Tucker.” Drawing his lips into a thin line as he liberally soaked a cotton ball in peroxide. Dabbing it over the thin, long cut from the corner of Craig’s eye to his lip, he hissed as Craig did. With a sigh, indigo eyes softened. “Sometimes I wish you’d just pick _my_ side for once. We’re _always_ apart.”

That admission had Craig’s eyes a little wider, even with one nearly swollen shut. A knowing smile made his new cuts pucker and wrinkle a little, and he chuckled a bit at the way Tweek’s lips rose in disgust.

“Is that what you’re all pissy about?” The initial pout that earned him was happily kissed away and one hand came up to smooth over pale skin, “If you wanted me to pick your side, you could have said something. I always choose the other side so I can watch you. You’re really hot when you’re pissed off.” Now, he couldn’t stop the dopey way he looked at his flustered lover, leaning forward to steal another kiss. Shy and unsure of how he felt about this information, Tweek intercepted the kiss with his palm.

“You mean you do this on _purpose_ , just to piss me off?” THere was a quiver to the blond’s voice that almost made Craig flinch, before he lurched forward to kiss Tweek’s forehead.

“I do it so I can see you being fierce. So I can see your little war cries, how you swing around and use your height to your advantage. I’d never get a chance to just watch you if we were on the same team all the time. Plus, you make a _banging_ nurse. Wanna get you one of those cute little pink outfits, some Hello Kitty panties or something--”

“Alright, R-romeo, don’t drown us with your drooling.” Tweek laughed, shaking his head as he finally pressed his worried lips to Craig’s, “We’ll see about the dress, and I’ll be sure to beat you up personally next time.” Tweek’s smile could have made jealous with how bright and warm it was. Craig couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing his lover once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, getting another thing finished! I’m really proud of me. ouo I have one more Creek fic to type/post, then I’ll get on with other things I need to type up. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
